


Purple Lilacs and Orange Lillies Make Love Stories

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cutesy Love Story, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Florist AU, Humor, Mentions of PTSD, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Integra Hellsing, sick and tired of her boss, Enrico Maxwell, decides to "apologize" to him by getting him flowers that spell out "Fuck you" in flower in the ultimate act of passive aggressiveness.And little ol' Seras? She's the florist who made each and every bouquet Integra got.(somewhere between the 1st and 96th bouquet, they fall in love)





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahem.”

Seras jerked and clumsily shut the book she was reading, meeting the customer’s eyes with a mild sheepishness. “Sorry, didn’t hear you come in. Need anything, Ma’am?” She asked, smiling brightly. 

Internally, however, the young flower shop owner was very nervous. 

See, the customer before her wasn’t the normal lovey-dovey romantic, mourning stranger, or apologetic husband. No, the woman standing before the register was nothing short of intimidating in her raven suit, refined features, and piercing, azure gaze. Seras could never compare in her gardening clothes and country-bumpkin personality - even as an ex police officer, Seras was much too sweet.

“I would like a custom bouquet.” She stated.

Seras opened her mouth, wanting to tell the woman that they didn’t do custom - frankly, it took too much time and inventory - but she closed her mouth, deciding that her life was best lived. “Sure. Any particular flowers?” She asked. Usually these gigs were for weddings...

Seras paled. Was this scary business lady a  _ bridezilla? _

“Well, I’d actually like... Are you okay?” She asked. 

Seras blinked. “Yeah, sorry, no, um. By any chance, is this for a wedding, Ma’am?” She quickly asked.

The severe woman’s features scrunched up in absolute disgust, “Thank the Queen, never.” She grumbled. Seras sighed in relief - she hated dealing with bridezillas on the best of days. 

“Alright, now that this major crisis is over with,” The other woman snorted at Seras’ words, “What kind of a bouquet would you like, ma’am? Any specific flowers?” She asked. 

The businesswoman sighed, leaning on the counter to rest her forehead on her hands, “I’ll be the first to tell you that I know jack shit about flowers,” She said, and then looked up imploringly, “I just need a bouquet that basically means “Fuck you” in flower.” 

Seras wondered if she heard her right. “I’m sorry?”

The other ran a hand through her hair, “Look, my boss is driving me insane and I argued with him today and no matter how much I want to quit, I can’t, and I need to apologize. So... I’m compromising.” She explained. Although her voice was serious, Seras noticed that Integra’s cheeks were ever so faintly red..

Seras smiled to herself - that was actually pretty clever. “Sure. Um, so geraniums is stupidity, foxglove is passive aggressiveness, and orange lilies means hatred” Seras paused and cocked her head slightly, “Actually, that’d be pretty, a bit flamboyant, but really pretty.” She commented. “Which one would you like?”

The customer stood up, a small but warm smile gracing her lips, and clasped her hands together, “All of them please, in a 13 flower bouquet, however you do it.” She requested. 

Seras’ brow wrinkled. “European?”

“Italian.”

“Ah.” Only Europeans liked odd numbered flower arrangements. 

Seras glanced at the clock - it was near closing, already. “Hey, um, if you don’t mind, can I work on it tonight and deliver it to you tomorrow?” She asked, smiling sheepishly. “It’s near closing.”

The other woman winced. “Actually... I’d rather have it today - I’ll be seeing him only Thursday, and by then he’ll have some sort of grudge. How long would it take you?” 

Seras bit her lower lip. She promised she’d meet Pip for a game at pool at his house, but... well... she could be late for once, couldn’t she? “A half hour, hour at most.” 

The other nodded. “I can definitely wait that long. I’ll pay extra - it’s worth it.” Her lips curled into a positively vicious smile, which made Seras herself grin. 

Seras gestured for the woman to follow her into the door right behind the counter, “Here’s the back room, I usually work here - there’s a chair right there,” Seras gestured to the pair of chairs by the tiny TV in the corner - her “break room” of sorts. “I’ll be right back - gotta close up shop.” The businesswoman nodded and sat down at the chair with a posture so good, Seras wasn’t sure if the woman was human. 

Quietly, Seras left to close the register and flip the open sign. The entire time, however, her mind never strayed from the pretty woman in her workroom. She couldn’t help it - working in a flower shop made her see couples and crushes every single day, and even though it was silly of her, Seras wondered if there’d ever be someone who would give her a flower. 

Well, she knew if she asked, Pip would happily give her roses - but then again, as much as Seras loved Pip, he just wasn’t her type. 

He was too... male. 

The stranger all alone in her workroom, on the other hand...

Seras shook her head as she opened the workroom door, shot a smile at the businesswoman - who was watching CNN with a small frown wrinkling her features - and faced her wall of reserve flowers. Most of them were hydroponically grown here with a sunlamp to save time, and thankfully, all of the flowers she needed to make her newest bouquet were right there. She grabbed her gloves and gently plucked them, mentally apologizing to the plant as she went - she was, after all, taking it’s children.

Seras settled to her workdesk and began to snip, prune and organize, her mind quieting as it always did with flower work. It was a peaceful setting, and one that was delightfully familiar to the anxious blonde.

“Integra.”

Seras’ hand slipped as she startled at the sudden sound - a sound that was coming from right behind her. “Fuck...” Seras hissed, biting her lower lip as her hand began to bleed - nothing serious, but annoying still. “What?” Seras said, not too kindly, turning around to meet her customer’s eyes. 

The other woman’s frown deepened as she saw the cut on Seras’ hand. Quickly, she grabbed it with one hand and began digging through her purse with the other. Seras opened her mouth to protest, her face burning at the sudden gesture - her stomach fluttered and words died at her throat as a warmth swept through her.

_ Holy cow she’s holding my hand... _

“Shit!” Seras swore, wincing as the other woman rubbed Seras’ hand with an alcohol wipe before sticking a small band aid on it. Seras looked down at her hand and winced. “Thanks.” Seras said, blushing even more when she realized she’d just sworn in front of a customer, “Ma’am, sorry for my language -“

“Nonsense, this isn’t the 17 th century.” The businesswoman interrupted, waving her off, “Besides, I made you slip - I sincerely apologize. I shouldn’t have startled you.”

“N-no, you’re fine!” Seras quickly said and then cleared her throat, gaining her composure back, “Now, was there anything you needed?” She asked.

The other woman coughed, glancing at the floor for a moment before speaking, “Well, we’ve been here for a half hour and I realized I haven’t even told you my name - it’s rather American of me, really. I’m Integra Hellsing.” She introduced, extending her hand. 

Seras blinked, suddenly realizing that she really didn’t know the other woman’s name, “Oh, sorry, I’m Seras Victoria.” She shook Integra’s hand, hoping to God it wasn’t as warm as she felt.

Integra cocked her head slightly. “Victoria... where have I heard that last name...” She mumbled before snapping her fingers, “Ah, yes - were your parents police officers?” She asked.

Seras’ smile dimmed. She hated when people brought up her parents - it always ended with either pity for her loss or some sort of comment about how she should’ve been officers like them. She’d always have to nod and say that she just wasn’t cut out for the work. And well... it wasn’t wrong. She had been discharged for a reason. “Yes.” Seras flatly replied.

Integra nodded, but her brow wrinkled ever so slightly. Seras knew she was terrible at hiding her emotions. “Ah, well, they investigated the case of my father’s death. How are they?”

Seras’ throat tightened. “They’re dead.”

“Oh.” Integra’s features blanked.

“It’s... been some time really, I should get over it, it’s rather alright.” Seras mumbled. Integra’s brow wrinkled and she opened her mouth as if she was to protest, but Seras didn’t want to hear it. “Now, miss, any accessories? Once I trim this last lily, your bouquet’ll be done.” Seras chirped, putting on her happy smile once more.

Integra gestured to the very last accessory - a very bright, gaudy cross. “This one. He’s very religious.”

Seras nodded and picked the accessory up, staking it in the dead center of the three lillies that composed the center of the bouquet. Around them were alternating geraniums and foxgloves, creating a simple but pretty design of hatred. She wrapped the bouquet in a plastic wrap and began leaving the workroom, glancing back at Integra to make sure the other woman was following - which she was.

When Seras reached the counter, she offered Integra a blank card, but Integra shook her head. “Well, it’ll be 14.99.”

“Including the overtime?” Integra asked.

Seras shook her head, “No, why would I do that? It’ll be the regular rate for a bouquet of this size.” She explained. 

Integra shook her head, “I must insist. Besides, how would I look to your manager if you told them I kept you overtime with no extra tips for it?” Integra smiled.

Seras laughed and shook her head, “That won’t be a problem, I’m the owner of this place - I can decide my price.”

Integra blinked, “Oh - I’m sorry.”

“No harm done.” Seras waved her off, “Now, is cash or credit?”

After Integra paid and took her bouquet, Seras watched her go with a slight pang in her heart. As Integra opened the door, Seras called out to her, “Hey! Um, Integra?”

Integra stepped back in the shop and looked quizzically at the younger woman. “Is there something you require?” She asked. 

Seras scrambled to find something to say, looking glancing down at the counter before something hit her - “Can you do me a favor?” Seras asked, putting on her best sweet smile, hoping Integra would say yes.

Integra’s brows wrinkled. “Depends, what is it?”

Seras grabbed her business card and scrambled from behind the counter to stand before Integra, “Hold onto this? Feel free to come back for any occasion! We do also do weddings, if you ever change your mind!” Seras chirped, hoping she didn’t come off too desperate to the classy lady. 

Integra smiled indulgently. “Of course,” she replied, putting the card in her breast pocket. “Now if you could do the same,” She pulled a card from her purse, “That’d be much appreciated, Miss Victoria.” She handed Seras, whose smile was practically splitting her face in half, her business card. 

“Thank you!”

“It’s my pleasure.” Integra inclined her head and left.

Once Seras was sure Integra had left, she let out a loud squeal, clutching the business card to her chest. She smiled brightly and looked at the card -

_ Hellsing and Maxwell LLC _

_ 231-223-0384 _

_ Call us for all your legal needs! _

__

Seras smiled even more - oh, she hoped this card would be the beginning of so much more. 

* * *

 

“Yer leavin’ early again, Integra?” 

Integra paused and turned around at the softspoken question. Leaning against his office door was the Enrico’s right hand man - Alexander Anderson. The blonde cut an intimidating figure as well; however, contrary to Integra’s finesse, he was all broad shoulders, luminescent blue eyes, and stern, fatherly expressions adorned with an ornate cross necklace. A hardy catholic if Integra had ever seen one.

“Perhaps.” Integra stated. She didn’t dislike the man - no one could dislike an employee so dedicated and polite - but Integra knew Anderson was very loyal to Enrico. “What’s it to you, Anderson?” She asked.

Anderson shrugged, “Nothing” He stated. “Ye getting more... orange lilies, geraniums, and foxgloves?” He casually asked. The corner of his lips, however, curled into a small, knowing smile. “Enrico loves ‘em. Strikin’. Make an impression.”

Integra narrowed her gaze at her employee, quickly catching his game. “Is there a problem, Anderson?” 

Anderson shook his head, “Nah - Christ knows we wish we could say it ta his face. Though, I wan’a tell you, shop righ’ next ta that Indian place we get lunch from ‘s cheaper, considerin’ how often ye get flo’ers for the office.” He commented. 

Integra crossed her arms. “Once a week is hardly too much.” She snipped. 

Anderson raised his hands in surrender, “If ye say so, Miss Monday-at-5pm-is-flower-time. But why not the other shop? This quality ain’t cheap.” He said.

Integra shook her head, “I enjoy Victoria’s Flowers much more than other stores.”

Anderson stood from the wall and approached the tall blonde. “Ther not the only stores to carry these flo’ers, Integra.” He said, “Ye can’t like that itty bitty place.”

“Well,” Integra began, “Victoria’s has the best customer service.” She declared. 

Anderson snorted, “Yer buyin’ a bouquet, how’s tha better service?”

Integra shook her head, “I get these custom made.” 

Anderson paused and cocked his head, “Victoria’s don’t do custom.” He slowly said. “I tried to get custom work for Easter Mass, but the lady who runs the place says they don’t do custom.”

Integra’s brow furrowed, “Seras Victoria said that?” She slowly asked.

Anderson nodded. “The blonde lady. Ye must be good friends.” 

Integra blinked, “Ah, well, not really...” She trailed off.

“Tha can’t be true, she does custom for ye.” Anderson asked, cocking his head.

Integra shook her head, frowning. As she spoke, however her expression turned thoughtful, “I mean, I came to her shop asking for custom and well... she just did it for me. And she told me to come back anytime and so I’ve been asking for the similar custom every time...” Integra trailed off. “I even watch her make it every week.” Integra stated. 

Anderson paused, realizing something, “If ya order the same thing ‘ery week, why doe’n’t she pre-make ‘em? It’d save both of ye a lot o’ time.” He pointed out.

Integra shrugged, “I’m not sure, but it’s surely for quality or... or something like that.” She murmured as she looked away. A moment later, she cleared her throat and spoke, “A-anyways, my business after hours isn’t any of your concern, Anderson.” She declared.

Anderson shrugged, “Ye can’t blame me fer askin’” He said. “But really, she ain’t tha good.”

Integra glared at the catholic indignantly, “She’s amazing at what she does, Anderson. The best florist I’ve ever seen. I’ll always get custom from her!” 

Anderson nodded slowly, “Mmm... even fer yer weddin’?”

“Yes, even for our - _Anderson!_ ” Integra snapped, her face turning absolutely scarlet. She huffed and turned her heel, “Have a good evening, Anderson.” She hissed and stomped out of the building, leaving a smug priest behind her.

Anderson pulled out his phone and made a call. ”...Hello? Alucard, it’s Anderson, just callin’ to say, much as I hate to say it, yer right. Our Iron Lady likes tha flower girl.”

* * *

 

_ She could hear the crashes from underneath her bed, the faint pleas of her mother to for her father to hold on... smell the faint scent of iron that pervaded through the house that day, and that scream of absolute agony her mother made as some men laughed and yelled absolutely filthy things towards her sweet, beautiful, beautiful mother... It made her sick, so fucking sick, to think of them -- _

 

“Mon cher? Are you alright?” 

Seras snapped out of her thoughts, startling as Pip’s voice came from the doorway of the workroom. Seras smiled brightly, hoping it would cover up the trembles in her hands, and stood, “Fine and dandy, need something, Pip?” She asked.

Even though Pip had been her best friend ever since he moved here from France, and a part time worker at her shop ever since he went back to Uni, Seras didn’t like to be weak around him. She was a damn ex-officer - she should be able to handle everything. And for the most part, she did. Pip never knew how bad her thoughts could be some days, and that was always for the better. 

Pip shook his head, a frown wrinkling his birdlike features. “No, I just wanted to ask if I could head home but... would you like me to cover your shift, Seras? You look really out of it.” He asked.

Seras quickly shook her head, “Oh no, Pip, I always take the last shift on Monday - it’s a luck thing.” She hated herself for lying, but she didn’t want Pip to know of her...new friend - he’s an insufferable gossip.

Pip’s lips thinned, “You said that your mother always taught you that Monday should be closed alone.”

Seras nodded, “I’ll close shop. You have finals soon - go study.” She gestured towards the door.

Pip, however, wasn’t going to be placated. He placed his backpack on a chair and dragged another to oppose Seras’ work desk. “Seras, I know you’re my boss, but I’m worried about you, cher. You’ve been suffering, I see a lot more than you think. My family’s... military, I can see PTSD when it’s before me.” He said, voice uncharacteristically sober.

Seras was taken aback, “I - no, of course not, why would I have PTSD?” She laughed it off, “I was a simple police girl, I just did the paperwork and worked with the juvenile High school, y’know?”

Pip shook his head, “I know why you were discharged, Seras.”

Seras’ expression instantly darkened. “Who told you?” She asked, fully intent on having a strong talking-to for whoever told Pip. If it was her old therapist or any of her old police friends...

Pip took Seras’ hand into his own, hoping to pacify her, “You told me when you got drunk, Seras.” Seras winced. She knew she shouldn’t drink but... well... 

_ Discharged for unlawfully murdering the people who killed her parents... I swear, no one will hire someone so impulsive and angry as you, Seras. You’re supposed to be better than those murderers... _

 

“Hey!” Pip’s exclamation snapped Seras out of her thoughts, “Stay with me, Seras.” Pip said. 

Seras nodded, taking a deep breath. “Sorry about this, Pip.” Seras whispered.

Pip shook his head, “Don’t apologize. Just, trust me, won’t you? Go home today.” He softly urged.

Seras swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek. As much as she wanted to... “I really can’t.” She sighed.

Pip frowned, “Why? You’ve been late to our pool sessions - I’m worried about you, Seras.” 

Seras sighed, and felt something in her settle. She’s gonna come clean, “So... Y’know how we don’t do custom?” She asked. Pip nodded. “That’s a lie. I do custom for a single customer every week on Monday evenings 10 minutes before closing, and usually making her flowers takes me extra time and that’s why I close late.” She quickly spoke, and then looked down at the surface of her desk as she felt her cheeks burn and turn cherry. It felt absolutely silly to say it, but Integra’s visit every week was something Seras had come to look forward to these past few months. 

Pip quietly watched Seras, and then shook his head, leaning back in his seat. “She must be a damn good woman for you to prioritize seeing her over your health.” Pip sighed. Seras winced.

“Pip I -”

“Seras, it’s fine.” Pip interrupted her. He smiled softly and took her hand in his again, “I understand. But please, she wouldn’t want you to suffer to see her, if she’s amazing enough for you to always take the late Monday shift. She would want you to care for yourself.” He said.

Seras wilted in her seat, “I mean... I don’t really see her except for this.” Seras mumbled.

Pip smiled at his boss, “You’re a lovesick puppy, aren’t you?” Seras blushed furiously. “Let’s make a compromise. You write her a letter and while I make her flowers, I’ll ask her to write you back.” Seras’ nose wrinkled, but Pip continued, “It’ll even be  _ romantic... _ ” he crooned.

Seras held her face in her hands - she was going to regret telling Pip, wasn’t she? “ _ Please _ don’t embarrass me, Pip.” She whimpered.

Pip gasped in mock-hurt, “Me? Embarrass you? Never.” He overdramatically stated.

Seras whimpered, “For real? Please? Pip she’s so amazing I really don’t want to lose touch with her.” 

Pip laughed, “For you, mon cher, I’ll convince her you built the Earth yourself.” He winked. “Now, finish that letter, go home, take a nap. I’ll come over with dinner, alright?”

“Sounds perfect.” She said. Pip stood to grab his things, but Seras stopped him, “Hey Pip?"

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” 

“Of course, Mon cher.”

 

* * *

 

”...Integra?”

Said woman turned around and smiled when she saw the speaker..“Seras, it’s wonderful to see you.” Integra warmly greeted. “How come you’re here at Olive Garden today? Don’t you normally play pool with Pip on Monday nights?” Mentally, Integra was still reeling at seeing Seras in anything but her gardening clothes - the blonde cleaned up rather wonderfully when she was in a scarlet dress and leather jacket, and it was hard for Integra not to think too much on that...

Seras shrugged, “Well, he asked me to dinner here, so here I am.” 

Integra’s smile dimmed, “Finally going steady then?”

Seras blinked and then blushed, shaking her head, “Ah, no, really. I... he’s not my type.” She laughed nervously, “I just know him well, we’re good friends.”

Integra raised a single brow, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Not your type, you say?”

Seras nodded, “Well...” Seras bit her lower lip, “I like women, you see?”

Integra nodded, keeping a politely interested face on the outside while her inner self cheered with the passion of a thousand suns. “That would rule Pip out, unless there’s anything you need to tell me about him?” She wryly jested.

Seras laughed, “Nah.”

Integra smiled, “Wonderful. Actually... It’s a bit of uncommon knowledge, but I do lean the same way as well, you know.” She admitted, looking to the floor and clearing her throat, just as Seras’ smile widened and eyes sparkled in elation, “But I’m here to meet my secretary for a business dinner. Alucard Tepes, that’s his name.” Integra murmured, checking her watch. “He’s running inordinately late as well...”

Seras frowned, “Is he usually late?”

“Obnoxiously early, actually.” Integra absentmindedly said, “Always likes to pick on the late ones.”

Seras cocked his head, “Well he seems... nice.”

Integra snorted, “He’s a menace on his best days, but he’s a damn good employee.”

Seras nodded, “Reminds me a bit of Pip...” She murmured, “Hey, I left my phone back home, can I borrow your phone to call him?” She sheepishly asked.

Integra nodded, passing the other woman her phone. Seras dialed Pip’s number. As she stepped away for a moment, Integra turned to face the landskape painting adorning the wall. To any passerby, it would seem as she was merely inspecting the artwork, but Integra wasn’t paying any attention to the art before her - no, she was mentally admiring the one behind her. It was quite a pity that Seras couldn’t dine with Integra this evening...

Pip picked up on the second ring. _ “Bernadotte speaking.” _

“Are you alright?” Seras asked, “I’m at the Olive Garden on Main Street and, well... you’re not.”

Pip sighed, “ _ Well, mon cher, I guess I have to stand you up tonight. Mother called an emergency and you know I can’t ignore her. _ ”

Seras frowned, “I thought your mother’s in Ireland for the week?”

Pip coughed, “ _ No, she’s ill. Would you like to speak with her? _ ”

“Sure” Seras slowly said.

She heard some shuffling and unclear voices, but eventually, a woman’s voice spoke, _ “’Allo? Iz zis Pip’s Zeras? _ ” Seras’ brows wrinkled. Mrs. Bernadotte sounded much different than Seras remembered it being - her accent wasn’t usually this heavy, nor was her voice so deep... At the violent hacking and coughing from the phone, however, Seras realized that perhaps the woman was affected by illness.

“Yes Ma’am, how’re you?”

“ _ Ca va mal ma petite! My throat, it iz hurting and ze doctours, ze won’t let me do anything! _ ” Mrs Bernadotte wailed. Seras winced at the loud noise.

“ _ Mere, let me take the phone? _ ” After some more shuffling and muffled voices, Seras heard Pip get back on the line, “ _ Ah, sorry about that. But I... can’t make it. I’m sorry. _ ”

Seras sighed, “Oh, it’s okay Pip. Take care, okay?”

“ _ You too, mon cher _ ”

Seras hung up the phone and sighed, handing it back to Integra. “Yeah... he’s not coming.” Seras sadly said. “His mom’s sick and well, you can’t blame him for that, can you?” Integra nodded softly, a frown curling at her lips.

Seras looked away from Integra and glanced at her phone. It was late, and she really didn’t want to go home and cook tonight - but what choice did she have? It would be all too lonely to dine alone. At least, at home, she could watch shitty anime and pine over all the ships that never sailed. It’d definitely distract her from the one right before her, at least.

“Seras...” Integra began, snapping the florist out of her thoughts, “Would you like to dine with me?”

“I’m sorry?” Seras wasn’t sure if she heard Integra right.  _ She _ wanted to skip her dinner meeting to spend time with  _ Seras? _

Integra rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, looking away, “You’re all dressed up and already here - it’s the least I could do. Besides, you’re more entertaining than a business dinner could ever be.” She admitted, finally meeting Seras’ gaze with a small smile.

Seras’ face was practically glowing, “Sure!” She chirped, before blushing and correcting herself, “I mean, yeah, I-I’d be happy to, if you don’t mind?”

Integra waved her off, “Hardly.” Integra gestured towards the booth in the corner, far from the prying eyes of most of the establishment. Seras began to walk towards it and Integra followed, quietly surveying the restaurant as her smile softened - today would be a good evening.

And it was. 

For the next hour, the duo chatted over alfredo and wine, relaxing in each others’ company. Seras, once she got over the fact that she was finally  _ on a date with Integra _ , became quite the chatterbox, teaching Integra more about botany and flower history while also asking a myriad of questions about Integra’s work. Integra herself loosened up after the first glass of wine, and began laughing loudly and warmly, feeling more open and free with Seras than she had with another person for a long time.

But, of course, all nights, no matter how wonderful, had to end.

“What’re you doing?”

Integra looked up from inspecting the bill to meet Seras’ arched brow. “Hm?”

“You’re not going to pay, are you?” Seras asked.

Integra smiled and cocked her head, “Of course I should pay. I asked you to dinner, didn’t I?”

Seras crossed her arms, “Let’s split it.”

Integra shook her head, “We’re on the same bill, it’ll be much too inconvenient for the restaurant. Let me pay, Seras.” She offered, shooting the other a placating smile.

Seras shook her head, a frown curling at her lips, “That’s not fair.”

Integra smiled indulgently, “Life’s not fair, Seras. It’s my treat.”

Seras huffed, “Nope, promise me I’ll pay next time?”

Integra paused, ”...Next time?”

Seras blinked and then paled, realizing just what she said. Quickly, she recovered - in for a penny, in for a pound, as they say - “Y-yeah, um, would you like t-to get dinner next week? There’s this amazing thai place near my apartment...” Seras trailed off, and then felt dread in her stomach as Integra just watched Seras with an odd expression, “I mean, you said you liked thai and the prices aren’t too bad - t-they even grow their own things and it’s all organic, umm, there’s even some good pad thai there and -”

“Seras?”

The blonde instantly shut up, her cornflower eyes boring into Integra’s sapphire. Integra’s features were quiet, blank, only adding to the pool of dread in Seras’ gut. She was going to deny Seras any moment, because Seras wasn’t as classy as her or because Integra was already dating -  _ Seras forgot to ask if Integra had a partner. _ Seras wanted to slam her head against a wall.

“I’d be honored to go on a date with you.”

Seras froze, her heart practically exploding out of her chest _. “ _ Awesome, t-that’s great! _ ”  _ Seras chirped, “And I’m paying, alright?”

Integra chuckled, “Of course. Now come, let’s go.” 

Seras nodded and the two settled the bill and left the restaurant. In the parking lot, the two stood for a moment, taking in the entirety of the chilly, September night before them. It was quiet, so much quieter than the restaurant, and Seras suddenly became so much more aware of everything - of how warm she felt and how exhilarated her mood was, how her heart pattered in her chest, how all of it was slowly coming to a close. It made her a bit sad, but she consoled herself with the thought that Monday was only 2 days away. Integra’d be back.

Seras began walking towards her car before Integra rested a hand on Seras’ shoulder. “Seras.”

Seras turned and cocked her head quizzically. Integra stepped closer, making Seras smile apprehensively. She could feel Integra’s body heat from how close she was, and damn if it didn’t make her stomach spawn over a million butterflies a moment. “Yes?” She softly responded.

Integra faced Seras fully, and moved the hand that rested on Seras’ shoulder to her cheeck, where it cradled Seras’ cheek as if it was the most precious thing, more precious than the moons and stars themselves, “Is this okay?” Integra asked.

“More than okay...” Seras breathed out, losing herself in the depths of those dark blue eyes.

Integra, herself, couldn’t help but look into Seras’ glimmering cornflowers. But, she quietly snapped herself out of her awe and leaned her head down until her lips pressed chastly against Seras’ own, rosy lips.

Seras wanted to start squealing in joy right then and there, but instead, pressed against Integra for a moment longer before pulling away. She smiled when Integra’s thumb began to gently stroke Seras’ cheek, only barely resisting the urge to nuzzle into them like an overgrown cat. 

Seras struggled to find her words for a few moments, but soon settled on a simple phrase, “Thank you.”

Integra shook her head softly and took her hand away from Seras’ cheek, “No, thank you. I look forward to seeing you next week. And seeing if that pad thai is as good as you claim.” Integra gently teased.

Seras laughed and nodded, “It definately is.”

“Goodnight, Seras.”

“Goodnight, Integra.” As Seras turned to leave, she looked up at the moon and wondered just when the world became so damn beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahem.”

Seras jerked and clumsily shut the book she was reading, meeting the customer’s eyes with a mild sheepishness, “Sorry, didn’t hear you come in. Here for the usual, hon?” Seras asked, smiling brightly.

Integra, on the other hand, only smiled.

See, the day before them wasn’t the normal, passing by quiet Monday after work in which the two would chat over some flowers and plan their next date. No, it was more than that. Two years ago on this date, Integra had stormed into this store and asked Seras Victoria, exactly at this time, for a bouquet of flowers that spelled out “fuck you” for her favorite business partner, Enrico Maxwell.

“Not quite. I’d like a custom bouquet.” She stated.

Seras opened her mouth to remind Integra that they  _ always _ did customs when she was in - frankly that was the very premise of their relationship - but closed her mouth, deciding she’d play along, “Sure. Any flowers in particular?” She asked, wondering just what the order was for.

Seras stilled, growing pensive.

“Well... Seras? Are you okay?” Integra asked, frowning slightly.

Seras blinked. “Yeah, sorry, no, um. By any chance, is this for a wedding?” She quickly asked.

Integra’s features relaxed into a roguish smile. “Thank the Queen, yes.” She said.

Seras’ brows wrinkled, “A wedding? Don’t tell me Alucard getting married to that stripper he likes.”

Integra snorted, shaking her head, “He’s not that ridiculous.” Integra assured. Seras nodded slowly.

“No one else we know is in any sort of relationship.” Seras said. She felt a pool of dread accumulate in her gut - a part of her wondered if this was the moment Integra told Seras she was going to be married to some obscure baron because of some ancient marriage contract her father had made before he’d died and left Integra the inheritance. “So... why would I cater a wedding?”

Integra smiled and chuckled indulgently, “Who better to cater for our wedding than you, Seras?”

“Wha -”

Within a moment, Integra went down on a knee and pulled out a small black box from her breast pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring adorned with small emerald leaves and a beautiful ruby rose in the middle. “Will you marry me, Seras Victoria?” She asked, hopefully.

Seras gaped, covering her mouth with both her hands as she just stared at Integra. Eventually, she snapped out of her surprise and let out a loud squeal - “Yes!” She cheered, moving from the counter to where Integra was kneeling to grab the ring and envelop her girlfriend - no  _ fiancée - _ in the biggest hug she could manage.

Integra chuckled, holding her fiancée close to her as a warmth enveloped her heart. The two stayed like that longer than Integra would admit, if asked, but she didn’t mind. It was private, it was warm, and surrounded by the beautiful flowers Integra had come to love over the many, many days spent here. The most beautiful of them, of course, the one in her very grasp - one who would, as far as Integra was concerned, leave her life as long as Integra breathed. 

Integra looked to the flowers and smiled. Life never looked to goddamned beautiful. 

 


	2. Bonus

 

“Happy birthday, Enrico.”

Enrico looked up from his desk and arched a brow at his normally apathetic assistant, Alexander Anderson. Said assistant calmly entered Enrico’s office and placed a single book on Enrico’s desk before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Ah... Grazie, Anderson.” Enrico said, confused. Anderson inclined his head in acknowledgement before he left the room. Enrico’s birthday dinner was this coming Saterday in a thai place Integra had recommended a week ago; it was odd for Anderson to bring him and wish him multiple days in advance. 

As an orphan, Enrico was hardly used to presents - it was one of the reasons he absolutely adored the flowers Integra brought him every week. They sat at his desk and refreshed his every day with their bold colors and warm presence - it made him feel like Integra did care for him, under all her cold exterior. However, Anderson had no precedent in his gift giving, and so Enrico was instantly suspicious.

The book itself was weird -  _ An Encyclopaedia of Flower Meanings _ \- as if Enrico gave a damn about flowers beyond their scent and appearance. He looked at the heavy book with apprehension and sighed.   


He had absolutely no reason to read a single page of it.

And so, Enrico put the book in the very back of his shelf and promptly forgot about it.

After all, ignorance is bliss, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my hella self indulgent AU!


End file.
